


Only For You

by IntrovertedHappiness



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Confessional, Episode: e060-066 The Stolen Century Parts 1-7, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy, Love, Love Confessions, this might be one of my only none angsty works, wowie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22657006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntrovertedHappiness/pseuds/IntrovertedHappiness
Summary: And Barry and Lup’s professor is searching for them in the crowd, just hoping to congratulate them. But they’re already gone, running back up the valley to the Conservatory, hand in hand.
Relationships: Barry Bluejeans/Lup
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Only For You

Barry's heart was thumping wildly in his chest. His hand was clasped into Lup's. He didn't want to let go.  _ And she still hasn't let go _ , so what's the point of stopping now. They finished their performance and Lup placed their sheet music on the stand for judging. But they were already more than halfway up the valley when the duet music was blasted into everyone's mind.

_ Their _ duet music.

There was supposed to be an afterparty up at the conservatory. But Barry and Lup keep going past that building and past many others until they reached the Starblaster. And then Lup is pulling him to sit down on the couch with her, laughing and smiling and giddy. Barry can't help but laugh, too. There are so many emotions in him right now.

Anxiety- fading because their performance got accepted.

Pride- because their  _ performance _ got  _ accepted _ .

Happiness- because Lup is here and she's resting her head against his chest and she's  _ here _ .

Fear- what in the world was going to happen to them now?

But Lup had an answer to that question.

"Barry," she said and her voice was quiet and mellow in comparison to what she had just been using to laugh. "Barry, I…" the moonlight had caught just right in her head. It made her sparkle and dazzle. She always did that but right now seemed  _ different _ and-

Lup's lips were on his. It startled him, which made him just sit there in shock for a few seconds. Just as he regained control of his senses, Lup moved back. She was blushing- she was  _ blushing _ .

"I'm sorry," Lup whispered and there was a note in her voice that seemed mortified. It made Barry tense. "I'm sorry, I should have asked, we came back here to talk, I just…"

Lup moved, resting her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands. The tips of her ears were flushed. Barry couldn't find his voice.

"Barry, I'm sorry," she repeated. "I'm- you know I'm impulsive as fuck, but I really should have asked before doing that. Fuck, fuck, this is not how this was supposed to go."

"How was it supposed to go?" Barry asked, finally speaking. Lup looked up at him and, oh no, oh no. Were those tears?

"We were supposed to talk," Lup said, sniffling and rubbing the tears away. "We were gonna come back here and we'd talk and I'd say… fuck-"

"You'd say what?" Barry prompted gently and his heart was in his throat and his lips felt like they were on fire because Lup had  _ kissed _ him. She had  _ kissed _ him and if that meant she liked him then…

"I'd say that you're good," Lup said and she swore again. "Shit, not just good. I'd say you're wonderful and lovely and amazing. You're- you're- I- how do I say this?"

"Take your time." He had to force his own words out. His throat felt constricted.

"I fuckin- I like you," Lup said and it came out kind of anger which was both scary and so, so achingly familiar. "I like you a  _ lot _ , Barry. Not just… I can't- fuck, babe, I-"

She leaned back against the couch now, voice a bit wobbly.

"I've really liked you for a long time," she said. 

"In a… romantic way?" Barry squeaked.

"No, in a- fuck, Bluejeans! Of course in a romantic way, damn it." She took a deep breath and groaned. "I didn't mean to swear at you, I'm sorry. Yes, in a romantic way. That wasn't a friendship kiss, just so you know."

Barry scooted closer. Lup's ears and face turned a brighter red.

"I would like another romantic kiss, if you have any left," Barry said, trying to sound casual but he was sure his voice sounded like a nervous wreck. He added a "please" just to be sure.

"Legit?" Lup asked, looking at him. Her eyes were wide and hopeful.

"Yeah," Barry said, lips twitching up into a smile. "One kiss in Barry station, please and thank-"

Her lips were on his again. He felt like his body was on fire. Everything burned but it was good and safe and stormy and calm and it was almost overwhelming because it was all at once-

Lup moved closer to him, nearly on his lap, getting rid of the awkward angle. He could feel her smiling against his lips and they finally, finally pulled back away from each other for a fresh breath of air.

"I like you too," Barry said breathlessly.

"I should hope so," Lup said, going back in for another kiss. They were both sloppy. Neither of them had kissed anyone in at least the past fifty years. For Barry, it was more like sixity. He didn't realize how much he'd missed up. How much he'd miss this closer than close intimacy, the feeling of arms around his shoulders pulling him closer, the feeling of his hands resting on some else's hips-

"I'd really like to stay here and kiss your stupid face off all night," Lup said, placing a kiss on his nose. "But there is that afterparty."

"We could skip it?" Barry suggested, sounding a bit wrecked.

"I'd love to, trust me," Lup said, grinning. "But Davenport would kill us if we were no shows. And then Taako would kill me with embarrassment about us not being there."

"That's- that's fair," Barry breathed. "One more?"

"Only for you," Lup murmured, leaning in again. 


End file.
